Running wires and cables through existing buildings presents a different challenge than running the same in new construction.
In new construction, wires and cables are put in place during the construction process before the walls are finished. Particularly in the traditional methods of construction used in North America, joists and studs are put in place before plaster or plasterboard are attached to form the ceiling and walls. The electrician or installer can easily see the joists and studs and measure where to drill holes before the wire or cable is run.
Once construction is complete, it is more challenging to run cable and wire through ceilings and walls without damage. In particular, holes must be made in the ceiling close to the joists in order to insert a drill to create openings in the joists for the wire or cable to pass through.
For example, a homeowner wishes to have recessed lighting installed in a ceiling as part of a redecorating or remodeling project. Typically used are lighting fixtures called high hats—often called can lights—that are flush with the finished ceiling. The fixture itself extends into the space above the ceiling and the wiring extends into that space and must connect with a wall switch and other lights in the series. The challenge is the ceiling joists that support the ceiling block the path of the wiring and must be drilled out. Aligning the holes properly in the joists above the ceiling without extensive damage to the ceiling is very difficult.
Current practice is to create additional openings in the ceiling in order to access the joints and drill holes. Additionally, it takes great skill to be sure that the holes are properly aligned with each other and at the same distance above the ceiling. The electrician also needs to make sure that drill does not drill into other structures such as gas or water lines or other wiring. The electrician then has to patch the ceiling and paint after the wire has been run and lighting installed. Often times the patch is visible despite best efforts.
While these methods may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.